


Hey, Old Friend

by saptawongso



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Godam: Putih Hitam (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saptawongso/pseuds/saptawongso
Summary: Culuikha met Godam in Earth after so many years had passed.
Relationships: Culuikha/Godam, Godam/Culuikha
Kudos: 4





	Hey, Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This sets place after the event of Godam Putih Hitam Chapter 7

" _Aku sangat ingin menantikan pertemuan kita kembali, sobat lamaku, Godam_ "

Culuikha, yang dahulu merupakan makhluk planet lain, kini telah menjelma menjadi sebuah roh yang dapat merasuki jiwa-jiwa yang lemah. Ia mempunyai masa lalu yang cukup menyedihkan dengan Godam. Alkisah, Culuikha ingin menantang Godam untuk melakukan duel dengannya. Namun, Godam menolak tantangan tersebut. Penolakan tersebut membuat Culuikha sakit hati dan merasa terhina. Akibatnya, ia bunuh diri. Sebagai roh jahat, Culuikha lalu terbang menuju bumi dan mencari dimana Godam berada. Ia tidak yakin apakah Godam dapat melihatnya atau tidak. Maka dari itu, ia menjadikan manusia yang berjiwa lemah sebagai inangnya dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Doktor Setan.

Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya Culuikha mencari Godam, akhirnya ia menemukannya. Ia pun tidak lupa untuk menyapanya.

"Hai, teman lama. Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa. Apa kabarmu hari ini?", sapa Culuikha.

"Kau sudah pernah aku bilang sejak dulu, bukan? Aku bukan temanmu", ucap Godam dengan amarah.

"Kau masih tidak mengakuiku sebagai teman lamamu? Sampai kapan, Godam?", tanya Culuikha.

"Sampai kapanpun saya tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai teman. Saya tidak pernah mempunyai teman jahat seperti kau", kata Godam.

"Sejahat saya apa di mata kau, Godam?", Culuikha bertanya kembali.

"Dulu, saya kira kau adalah teman baik saya. Saya sangat percaya kau akan menjadi pemimpin Negeri Godam yang baik. Namun, ekspektasi hanyalah ekspektasi. Kepercayaan saya padamu justru terhancurkan. Rakyat Negeri Godam sengsara atas kepemimpinanmu. Mereka dijadikan budak olehmu. Saya, yang sayang sekali dengan Negeri Godam dan rakyatnya, benci sekali dengan sifat kau. Sangat benci. Kau terlihat manis, tapi kau sangatlah kejam", Godam menjelaskan perihal masa lalu Culuikha.

"Lalu, pada akhirnya saya menantang kau untuk berduel karena kau merasa dirimu kuat", Culuikha melanjutkan perkataan Godam.

"Namun, akhirnya saya menolak tantangan itu", Godam meneruskannya.

"Saya percaya kau hanya butuh waktu saja", kata Culuikha.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau akhirnya memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupmu?", tanya Godam.

"Karena kau tidak menerima tantangan saya, Godam. Saya merasa hina mendengar penolakanmu. Sangat hina. Jujur, jika kau menerima tantangan saya dan memenangkan duel itu, saya akan memberikan tahta saya kepada kau sebagai pemimpin Negeri Godam", jawab Culuikha.

"Omong kosong!", seru Godam.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang?", tanya Culuikha.

"Iya, omong kosong!", Godam berseru kembali.

"Kau ini kenapa? Setelah melakukan kesalahan saat menyelamatkan anak kecil tadi, kau jadi begini", kata Culuikha.

"Diam! Jangan bawa anak kecil itu ke dalam omongan kita ini!", Godam berkata dengan penuh amarah.

"Coba kau lihat sekitarmu. Orang-orang mulai mencemoohmu, meremehkan kerja kerasmu, membencimu. Ternyata, seorang Godam yang katanya tidak ingin membunuh seseorang bahkan musuh sekalipun, justru membunuh anak kecil itu. Tebak siapa yang sekarang mengingkar janji?", tanya Culuikha.

"Kau sekarang juga pergi dari bumi ini!", seru Godam kembali.

"Baiklah. Rupanya kau memang tidak ingin bertemu dengan saya. Mungkin kau tidak rindu dengan pertemanan kita. Oh iya, ingat ya. Saya tidak akan pergi dari bumi ini sebelum kau menerima tantangan saya. Selamat tinggal, teman lama. Saya merindukanmu", kata Culuikha seraya meninggalkan Godam.

Culuikha akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Godam. Dalam hati, Godam berkata, " _Maafkan aku, teman_ "


End file.
